Fairy Tail: The Flip side
by Fun78here
Summary: Ur, Simon, and Lisanna came back to life but in a different world and in a different place called New York. But they find themself in dagerous. OC Character Added Alan -Strong -Black hair - Same height as Ur but 12 inches away -Blue light eyes -Kind and caring to others -Faithful


_Episode 1_

_Welcome back_

Narrator: In a world between ours. Is quit imaginable to ours… But the danger lies ahead. As they days grow beautiful beyond our eyes… Turned into a tremendous living hell…

[A picture appears showing trees burning, buildings destroyed, and people dead on the floor.]

Narrator: Many blood sheds spread across their nation. Lives shred into pieces day by day and night by night. The army of theirs is very powerful and skilled even prepared to sacrifice but… Their enemy… surpasses them.

[An Alien creeps out of the dark and make a bright slash. Then the slash slowly faded and shows Lisanna floating out of nowhere. More likely she was dead since his brother killed her. A portal then opens sucking Lisanna into it in normal speed. A bright light Flashes in the portal and she is gone, the portal close and everything fades away. Lisanna opens her eyes slowly and awakes seeing Ur across from her and on the side is Simon who also went in the portal including Ur. Both were also dead long time ago but brought back to life. She and the others were laying there back against a wall in the dry sewers.]

Lisanna: W-Where am I… (Looks at her hands) Am I alive?

[Then Both Simon and Ur slowly began to open there eyes as well. Lisanna puts her hand down and walks over to Ur too see if she's okay. Ur eyes were open and see Lisanna in front of her face.]

Lisanna: Hey are you okay?

Ur: Y-yeah… (Slowly gets up)

[Lisanna then goes to Simon and says the same thing. Ur starts looking around founding herself underground. Then she looks at her hand questioning herself.]

Ur: I'm… Alive? Was I resurrected?

Simon: Ugh…

Lisanna: Hey are you okay too?

Simon: Y-yes… Thank you for bringing me back to life tho…

Lisanna: Uh… I didn't actually bring you back to life.

[Ur heard and turns to look in confusion.]

Ur: You mean… You weren't the one?

[Lisanna look at her with a smile and a light blush on her face and answer shyly.]

Lisanna: Nope hehe…

Simon: So if you're not the one… Then who did it?

[Lisanna help him up after his line then Ur walk over to them and helps Simon walk.]

Ur: I don't know… Well at least it's nice to meet you two! My name is Ur! (Smiles)

Simon: Nice name! Mines Simon! (Smiles back at her)

Lisanna: I'm Lisanna! Nice to meet you two!

[They both smile at Lisanna and she smiled back. Simon looks around to find out where they are.]

Simon: So where are we?

Ur: In a sewer of course.

Lisanna: No wonder why I smell rotten flesh! (Covers her noise with one hand)

[They began to walk down the sewer with Lisanna and Ur helping Simon to walk. When they reach to the exit, they gasp. Their sight was focus on a dead Soldier but in a different armor. The Soldier was smiling with his eyes closed and a rose on his hands. Lisanna shed one tear and wipes it away. Both and Ur and Simon smiled but did not shed a tear. Then Simon starts to question.]

Simon: Hey… do you think were in a different world?

Ur: (Looks around) I think so… And most likely in war too… What do you think Lisanna? (Looks at her) Lisanna?

[Lisanna stared at the dead Soldier and remembers what happen to her with a smile. Ur repeat her name again.]

Ur: Lisanna are you okay?

Lisanna: (Looks at her with a smile) Never been better!

[Ur smiled and continues to walk with Simon out of the sewer.]

Simon: Guys I think I can walk now…

[Ur and Lisanna lets him go without asking him a question. Simon stands straight and walks with them up to the slanted hill that has a tree on the top. Ur was the first to make it.]

Ur: Now let's go see where we-

[Behind were Simon and Lisanna. Both made it to the top as well.]

Simon: What's wro-

[Lisanna looks it and covers her mouth with both hands. All three were shock when they see the new world. Buts weren't happy and surprise. They saw some buildings on fire and some were most likely to fall, abandon and destroyed cars on the street, and blood everywhere. They were speechless after 10 seconds.]

Lisanna: W-What is this madness…

Simon: I-I don't know at all!

Ur: Is… Is this the future?

[Simon clinched his hands closed tight. Lisanna tried not to cry but could not resist the destruction. Ur was mad and wants to kill something. Then a soldier name Alan, from her left side wakes up with a yawn. They didn't notice he was there the whole time. Alan was resting against a tree with his pistol on the side of him. Three of them look at Alan. He opens his eyes slowly and stares at the view and sighs. He is wearing the same armor uniform as the dead soldier. And the color is light Cameo.]

Alan: It never ends… observing this carp is very painful… Most importantly were losing…

[They were listening to figure out what's going on. So Ur was the first to ask with her ice spear behind her back just in-case something bad happens. Simon and Lisanna walks towards with her and stops and watches.]

Ur: Eh… Hi!

Alan: …. Is there a reason why all of you are here for?

[Ur, Simon, and Lisanna were shock by his sentence. Suddenly she pulls out her ice spear and pointing it on the ground across Alan's cheek looking like she is going to cut his head. She's starting to get a little mad.]

Ur: Okay hot shot I'm going to ask you questions on why we're here? Is it because you need help or what!

[Simon and Lisanna watches Ur questioning Alan. Alan looks like he doesn't care of dying. Then he answered in a soft voice.]

Alan: Yes…. We all needed help…

[Ur's eyes were wide. Simon and Lisanna seem to know what's going on.]

_Meanwhile in Fairy Tail _

[Natsu was heading down to the Fairy Tail guild to see his friends. Inside were foes that became a guild member and a friend. He opens the door.]

Natsu: HEY EVERYONE!

[Every member looks at him and cheers for his name. They all chat and having fun at the same time. Natsu was looking at everyone with a bright smile on his face.]

Natsu: Seems everyone is happy today!

Gray: Yeah everyone is!

[Everyone laugh and had fun together. But one person is not. And that person is Wendy Marvel. She is all alone sitting by herself. Natsu look at her thinking of what's wrong with Wendy. So he ask Gray that question.]

Natsu: Hey Gray?

Gray: Yup!

Natsu: What is wrong with Wendy?

[Gray look at her and has the same question.]

Gray: I don't know… She was like that the whole day… Not only that Charle tried to talk to her but she won't even respond back.

Natsu: Hm… She looks sad too… I wonder what happened?

**End**

**Hey people I have been busy for the past 2 weeks or so… I was trying to fix my grammar and all that so… Next EPISODE!**


End file.
